There are many different types of electrical cable wherein a center conductor is surrounded by one or more layers of different kinds of material. When the electrical cable is to be attached to an electrical connector, a portion of the center connector is bared by removing a portion of the one or more layers. One method for making an electrical connection involves the utilization of a F-fitting connector and an electrical cable having a center conductor, a first layer comprising a dielectric, a second layer comprising an electrically conducting sheath, a third layer comprising a braid and a fourth layer comprising a jacket, such as a polyethylene jacket. In using an F-fitting connector, the end portion of an electrical cable is bared by stripping away the first, second, third and fourth layers surrounding the inner electrically conducting center conductor. A portion of the fourth layer is removed and the exposed braid of the third layer is folded back over the fourth layer to expose the second layer and the end portion of the first layer. The end portion of the electrical cable is then inserted into an F-fitting connector which has a first hollow annular member that moves between the second and third layers of the cable. The third and fourth layers move over the hollow annular member into an annular space surrounding the hollow annular member and formed by a second hollow annular member spaced from the first hollow annular member until the end of the fourth layer covered by the braid abuts against a wall between the first and second hollow annular members. The center conductor, the first and second layers pass through the first hollow annular member and the center conductor projects outwardly from an end wall thereof. A threaded connecting means surrounds the bared center conductor and is used to connect the F-fitting to another electrical connector. The second hollow annular member is then crimped to lock the electrical cable in place in the F-fitting connector. In such a fitting, the end portions of the first layer, a portion of the second layer, a portion of the third layer and the end portion of the fourth layer are exposed so that they may be contacted by detrimental components.